It is well known to drivers of motor vehicles that making a U-turn in heavy traffic often poses risks for accidents, because drivers of other vehicles other than that of the driver making a U-turn, do not know in advance if the person making the turn intends to make just a left hand turn or intends to make a complete U-turn.
Various inventors have proposed solutions to this problem U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,361 shows a U-turn vehicle light which mounts on a vehicle hood and can be raised to a visible position above the hood in response to a switch operated by the driver, to indicate his intention to make a complete U-turn.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,751,522 shows a signal light system for motor vehicles that enables a driver of the vehicle of his intended moves.
None of the known signaling systems however, have provided a simple, inexpensive and easy to use signaling system for clearly signaling to vehicles coming from behind, of a driver's intention to make a U-turn.
It is accordingly the main object of the instant invention to provide a signaling system that is very simple in construction and easy to use and which provides for drivers of other vehicles coming from behind a clear signal indicating an intended U-turn.